CORE A: ADMINISTRATION PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This Core provides coordination and integration for all other cores and projects and acts to insure that the research and programmatic goals of the Center are met. The administrative leadership consists of the Program Director, three Associate Directors, and the Executive Director. They are assisted by the Executive Committee that includes these individuals, leaders of the Cores and Projects and other senior faculty. The Administration Core supports, monitors and coordinates the activities of all components of the ADRC. 1. Establish and maintain administrative structure and governance, including budgetary oversight, future planning, and optimal resource utilization, to meet the overall goals of the Center. 2. Coordinate and integrate all ADRC activities and components (Cores, Projects, Pilot Projects) for research, training, information transfer (including data transfers to NACC), and resource sharing. 3. Promote scientific and educational interactions (including public relations) and collaborations on Alzheimer's disease (AD) and related conditions at all levels (emphasizing junior investigators) with other faculty at Washington University, other Alzheimer's Disease Centers, the National Alzheimer Coordinating Center (NACC), National Institute on Aging (NIA), the Alzheimer's Association (locally and nationally), and the professional and lay communities of the greater St. Louis area. 4. Solicit, evaluate, select, and monitor promising Pilot Projects. 5. Provide for periodic internal and external review of the Knight ADRC by its External Advisory Committee. 6. Ensure compliance with all regulatory requirements for human subjects research, animal welfare, scientific integrity, data and sample sharing, public access policies, and financial policy requirements of Washington University and the National Institutes of Health (NIH).